


Nights in White Satin

by Magentarivers



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty I'd always missed<br/>With these eyes before,<br/>Just what the truth is<br/>I can't say anymore.<br/>'Cause I love you,<br/>Yes, I love you,<br/>Oh, how, I love you.</p><p>- Moody Blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in White Satin

Adam slouched on the chair, his favourite Gibson across his lap. He plucked a series of minor chords but nothing sparked any interest in him. He seemed out of inspiration entirely. How could he have any? The world he observed outside his window, was falling to pieces. All because of the fucking zombies. Selfish and wreckless zombies. "Come to bed, my love. It's almost light out." Eve nealt behind him and nuzzled his ebony hair. "Why? I'm not tired."   
"You're also not a zombie. Please Adam." She pulled off the guitar and took his thin hand in hers. He stood up to meet her. A fascination twinkled in his sad eyes. He saw something then that reminded him of a time long ago. Around their 2nd wedding, 1461. When the world existed with clarity, heroes, and privacy.

"What is it?"   
"I love you Eve." He croaked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat."They've destroyed the world, the whole bloody world, but they haven't destroyed you. Have I ignored that this whole time? I'm sorry." She pushed his head to the crook of her neck. "Its okay. Ssh. Tomorrow we'll go for a drive. You can show me the Motown museum." He pulled Eve's dressing gown open ever so slightly and kissed her collar bone. He didn't want to drive. He didn't want to stand outside a museum. He wanted his wife. "Dance with me Eve." Adam said leaning to turn on the record player. "Nights in white satin? Beautiful choice."   
"I wrote it for you." He mumbled taking her waist. Eve chuckled. "Of course you did my darling." 

They danced for what seemed like hours. Even when the record had finished, they continued to sway in eachothers arms, to the gentle crackle of the turntable. "Will you come to bed yet my love?"  
"But I'm not tired." Adam muttered in a low gravelly voice as he kissed Eve's knuckles. "Well we don't have to go straight to sleep." She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. 

Once inside they dropped their gowns, taking a moment to admire all the bare ivory skin. They both knelt on the bed and planted kisses on eachother's slight bodies. Eve ran her finger along Adam's spine and he responded with a bite to her neck. She layed back onto to sheets, her white matted hair strewn across the pillow. Adam gazed into Eve's eyes. The grey color caught the scarce light in the room and reflected it in the most pure way. A way he could only envy. Still staring into her eyes, Adam sunk down and began kissing from her ankle to her thigh. He teased Eve's protruding hipbone with sharp sucks and bites before nudging her knees apart and sliding into her. With only 2 slow thrusts he was all the way in.  Eve gasped from the pain-laced pleasure. "Go slowly dear" She bought his hand down to her breast and he stroked her nipple gently. He had his forehead against hers with his eyes clenched shut, panting through gritted teeth. "Adam. Open your eyes." He flicked them open and gazed at her pale and perfect face. For the first time in years Eve saw a smile in Adam she thought she'd lost. He was completely consumed with her. "I love you" he muttered through a kiss, as though he was trying to feed her the words.

The room was practically silent aside from the deep breathing and soft moans of the others names. There was little that needed to be said. Adam's sad smiles apologized for his absence and proclaimed his love and the kisses Eve gave comforted her husband more than any series of words ever could.  
Eve drowned in colour and light as she came. She scratched deep in Adam's skin and smelled the blood as it pumped tenfold through his veins. He continued to thrust into her to find his release. With each movement Eve's body twitched and she gasped with the aftershocks. Adam's world plummeted into a mass of atoms as he exploded inside her. He forced his eyes open through the feeling, trying to take in as much of her as his senses could muster.

The two lay in a breathless pile, Eve stroking her husbands black mane and Adam tracing his wife's outline. "You wrote it for me?" Eve asked in a whisper. Adam nodded against her shoulder. "Marlowe may have helped them with the lyrics."   
"You two" she sighed as they drifted into sleep.


End file.
